This invention relates in general to covering systems used in tractor-trailer hauling applications. In particular, this invention relates to a power actuated top covering system for selectively covering the open top area of a trailer having rigid side walls.
Commercial truck trailers are produced in a variety of forms to support and haul a variety of goods. Flat bed trailers are designed to haul heavy loads, such as coiled steel or larger pieces of equipment, and permit these loads to be placed on the trailer surface easily. Box trailers tend to haul lighter packaged goods that need to be protected from wind loads during transport. Open top, dump trailers configured to haul generally loose and dry goods, such as grain, sand, gravel and the like, have generally rigid side walls and a rear mounted gate or a bottom-mounted chute or door. The open top permits the goods to be loaded into the trailer. The gate permits goods to be released as the trailer is tilted. The bottom-mounted door permits unloading without the need to tilt the trailer.
Open top dump trailers, because of the loose nature of their cargo, are often covered to prevent road wind from blowing the trailer contents onto the roadway and onto other vehicles following behind. Many states require certain types of loose cargo to be covered to prevent debris from impacting other vehicles. These top coverings may be canvas or rigid panels. Canvas coverings are usually rolled, either to one side or an end of the trailer, to deploy or remove the cover. The rolling mechanism may include a U-shaped “towel” bar that extends along the outer surface of the side walls and pivotally mounts to the lower portion of the trailer. The tarp is rolled onto or off of the towel bar portion that extends across the trailer as the side arms are pivoted. Other types of deployment mechanisms may include a hand operated crank that rotates a take-up bar to roll up the tarp covering. These types of deployment devices are prone to damage because they mount on the exterior of the trailer bed or become cumbersome to operate. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a tarp deployment system for an open top trailer that improves deployment and durability.